En plein coeur
by EvilMel-EvilQueen
Summary: Après avoir été la source du mal pendant d'innombrables années, il a suffit d'un moment en particulier pour changer la donne. Regina ne cesse de repenser au jour où sa vie a basculé, un jour qu'elle chérira à jamais. Le jour qui est à l'origine du bonheur dans lequel elle s'apprête à plonger éternellement.


**Ah que coucou, les amis !**

 **Je sais, cela faisait très longtemps mais j'avais une panne d'écriture qui désormais fait partie du passé. Je suis motivée pour me remettre à écrire.**

 **Voici un petit OS auquel j'ai pensé tout à l'heure en jouant à jeu qui n'a rien à voir.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Gros bisous, les amis et à bientôt :-)**

* * *

 _Jamais, je ne pourrais oublier ce regard aussi perçant que la flèche qui était pointée en direction de ma poitrine. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour relever les yeux dans ceux de la personne qui osait me menacer. J'étais la Méchante Reine, bon sang de bois ! Personne n'avait le droit de pointer la moindre arme dans ma direction. J'avais absolument tenu à faire face au gredin qui me faisait un tel affront._

 _Et là, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, plus rien ne semblait exister à part moi et cette mystérieuse inconnue. En temps normal, je lui aurais tout simplement arraché le cœur avant de le serrer de toutes mes forces pour le réduire en cendres. Mais quelque chose était en train de changer en moi et j'en ignorais la source. Lorsque mon regard noisette avait croisé celui émeraude de mon vis-à-vis, mon cœur avait aussitôt cessé de battre avant de reprendre de plus belle._

 _\- Le moindre geste et cette flèche vous sera adressée, lança une voix que j'entendais pour la toute première fois._

Il est évident que les choses auraient pu commencer autrement, tout aurait pu se passer en douceur, mais cela aurait-il déclenché la même suite d'événements ? J'en doute fort et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. La situation actuelle me convient à la perfection. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons.

 _Devant moi se tenait la plus belle des créatures, une magnifique blonde aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Ses sublimes cheveux aux boucles blondes retombaient sur ses épaules et lui donnaient un charme indéniable. Et pourtant, le regard qu'elle m'adressait était loin d'être chaleureux, bien au contraire, il semblait empli de haine. Cela n'était guère étonnant. Tout le monde me connaissait. Tout le royaume savait de quoi la Méchante Reine était capable._

 _Malgré la situation plutôt tendue, je ne pus retenir un fin sourire sur mes lèvres et cela avait d'ailleurs grandement troublé l'inconnue._

 _\- Vous trouvez sans doute la situation amusante ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait menaçant._

 _\- Pas vous ? avais-je répondu en restant allongée au sol._

Comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation ? Je l'ignore tout simplement. La minute d'avant, j'étais en compagnie de ma garde royale en train de parcourir les Terres Enchantées. La minute suivante, après un subit étourdissement, je me retrouvais allongée dans l'herbe verdoyante en compagnie de la plus belle femme au monde. Seulement, quelque chose avait changé à mon réveil ...

 _\- En quoi je trouverais cela drôle ? rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils._

 _Cette fois, je ne pus retenir un rire sincèrement amusé. La situation n'aurait plus être plus ironique. Les rôles étaient désormais inversés. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon âme. J'étais cependant incapable de l'expliquer._

 _\- La Méchante Reine, privée de sa magie, en compagnie d'une parfaite inconnue prête à la tuer... Avais-je répondu sans me démunir de mon sourire._

 _Visiblement, elle ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Elle se contenta de me fixer en fronçant des sourcils et en baissant son arc. Elle semblait en proie à une réflexion des plus intenses. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par me menacer à nouveau de son arc, le visage fermé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas de me manipuler ? Comme vous l'avez fait avec ma mère ?_

 _\- Votre mère ? demandais-je, confuse._

Vous aimez les bonnes surprises ? Moi, pas particulièrement. J'ai toujours aimé être au courant de tout. Et pourtant, j'allais être drôlement surprise par sa réponse. Et si j'arrêtais de couper mon récit pour continuer tout simplement ? Tais-toi, Regina... Tais-toi et continue.

 _\- Blanche-Neige, avait-elle simplement répondu._

 _Là, ce fut la goutte de trop. Je fus incapable de retenir un nouveau rire. J'avais l'impression que le monde tournait à l'envers. Non seulement, j'étais privée de ma magie mais en plus de cela, je me retrouvais face à la fille de Blanche-Neige, ma pire ennemie. Diable qu'elle était belle, à l'instar de sa mère. Je pris cependant sur moi pour me calmer et planter mon regard dans celui de mon interlocutrice._

 _\- Dans ce cas, ma chère, votre mère peut s'estimer heureuse. Je ne représente plus le moindre danger ... Dépourvue de toute magie, je ne suis plus réellement une menace pour elle._

 _\- Il n'y a pas que la magie pour tuer quelqu'un..._

 _\- Et vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir, avais-je répondu en désignant son arc._

 _Nom d'un hiboux boiteux, qu'elle était magnifique, il m'était impossible de ne pas la détailler ouvertement. Cette soudaine attirance pourrait en choquer plus d'un mais je n'étais pas femme à épouser un homme et fonder une famille. Du moins, je ne l'étais plus. Dans mes jeunes années, cela avait été mon rêve et Daniel, mon amour perdu, en avait été l'exemple parfait. Mais désormais, je me plaisais à être en compagnie de femmes aussi belles les unes que les autres. A quoi bon se situer dans une catégorie bien précise ?_

 _\- Et si vous arrêtiez de me fixer de la sorte, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, je pourrais réfléchir tranquillement ?_

En cet instant précis, j'ai su que je lui plaisais ou, du moins, que je ne la laissais pas indifférente. En vérité, il était plutôt difficile de me résister, j'étais sans aucun doute la plus belle femme de tous les royaumes. Bien que tout le monde semblât attribuer ce rôle à ... Blanche-Neige. A l'heure actuelle, je ne la détestais plus... du moins, je le faisais cordialement maintenant.

 _\- Serais-je en train de vous troubler, Princesse ? demandais-je en insistant sur son titre._

 _\- Je peux toujours vous tuer, vous savez ?_

 _Je ne répondis pas de suite, je pris le temps de me redresser avec toute la grâce de la Reine que j'étais. Je frottai ma longue robe pour me rendre un tantinet plus présentable et je relevai lentement, très lentement mon regard dans le sien._

 _\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas._

Voilà comment j'ai fait la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie. Rassurez-vous, cela ne s'arrête pas là. Pourquoi stopper en si bon chemin, hum ? Effectivement, j'avais eu raison, elle n'allait pas me tuer. Elle avait décidé de me ramener à ses parents pour que je sois enfin jugée pour mes crimes passés. Seulement, quelques jours après notre rencontre, les choses avaient pris une autre tournure pour mon plus grand plaisir.

 _Une tempête grondait et faisait rage depuis quelques minutes, nous avions donc été contraintes de nous trouver un abri pour éviter d'être emportées ou blessées. Et le seul endroit acceptable avait été cette sombre grotte sur notre chemin. Malgré mes réticences, Emma, ma belle inconnue, m'y avait attirée de force. En même temps, dès que sa main avait touché ma peau, je n'avais plus émis la moindre résistante et m'étais laissée faire._

 _Assises devant un feu de camp qu'elle avait pris soin d'allumer avec un savoir-faire impressionnant, nous profitions du peu de chaleur qu'il nous était possible d'avoir avec le temps qui empirait à l'extérieur. A l'aide d'un vulgaire bout de bois, Emma était en train de faire cuire les provisions qu'elle avait emmenée pour son périple. Bien que je fasse mine de l'ignorer, je ne comptais les multiples regards discrets qu'elle me lançait. A quoi pensait-elle ? J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle avait envie de discuter._

 _\- Vous en voulez ? me demanda-t-elle en désignant la viande qui brunissait à vue d'œil._

 _\- Volontiers, avais-je répondu en souriant en coin. Cependant, vous allez devoir me faire confiance et me détacher ou alors ..._

 _\- Ou alors quoi ?!_

 _J'obtenais l'effet escompté. Elle démarrait au quart de tour et j'aimais beaucoup cela. Clairement, être en ma présence la troublait et rien ne m'empêchait d'en profiter un peu._

 _\- Vous allez devoir me nourrir vous-même, avais-je finalement répondu en baissant ma voix d'une octave._

Nous approchons doucement de mon moment favori. Rien que d'y repenser, je me sens à nouveau toute chose et le moment est mal choisi pour perdre le contrôle. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Hum hum... Où en étais-je, déjà ? Ah oui, le tête-à-tête ...

 _Emma me fixa longuement, très longuement et fit ce que j'attendais le moins de sa part, elle me libéra de mes liens et m'invita à m'approcher davantage du feu. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle me tendit un morceau de viande et je restai d'ailleurs immobile quelques instants. Au plus je passais de temps avec elle, au plus je ressentais cette attirance surpuissante. En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je me penchai et m'emparai de la nourriture qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins._

 _Cela ne la laissa d'ailleurs pas de marbre, elle ne cessait de me fixer et je pris plaisir à prendre ses doigts en bouche pour lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle tâchait de conserver. Lorsque je perçus un soupir discret, je relevai lentement mon regard dans le sien. Et là, quelque chose explosa en moi, j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne comptait à part nos regards qui ne se quittaient plus. Autant à notre rencontre, il avait reflété de la haine et de la colère, en ce moment, tout était complètement différent, il paraissait plus brillant, plus doux. Ou alors était-ce l'effet du feu qui crépitait devant nous ?_

 _Je ne saurais dire car en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais allongée avec Emma qui me surplombait, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes._

Soyons honnêtes, au départ, j'ai cru que ce moment était le fruit de mon imagination tant la situation était improbable. Et pourtant ...

 _Dès que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne perdis pas une seconde pour répondre à cette douce agression. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part d'Emma mais je n'allais très certainement pas m'en plaindre. Ses lèvres avaient un goût exquis, une saveur enivrante dont je me délectais avec avidité. Dans cette grotte, la chaleur grimpait considérablement mais le feu n'y était pour rien. Cette chaleur frôla la limite de l'insupportable lorsqu'Emma commença à m'effeuiller progressivement._

Pardon ? Vous disiez ? Comment ça "on ne couche pas le premier soir" ?! Je reste une femme et une femme a des besoins. De plus, lorsque cela concerne son véritable amour, on peut déroger à la règle, non ? Oh, ai-je oublié de vous dire qu'Emma, la fille de Blanche-Neige, ma pire ennemie, est mon véritable amour ? Vous le savez maintenant.

 _A bout de souffle, après de nombreuses étreintes emplies de passion dans une grotte au milieu de nulle part, je demeurais allongée contre Emma. Nos corps nus s'épousaient à la perfection et j'ignorais qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi passionnée quand elle prenait la peine de laisser tomber les armes. Tandis que sa main jouait avec mes longs cheveux ébène, la mienne ne cessait de caresser sa poitrine dénudée, nos regards tournés vers l'entrée de la grotte._

 _A notre grande surprise, la tempête était passée et le temps semblait désormais radieux. Combien de temps avions-nous passé à faire l'amour ? Ou alors, cela était le résultat d'une magie bien plus puissante que toutes les autres ?_

Et voilà comment j'ai découvert qu'Emma était mon véritable amour, qu'elle représentait mon destin. Les jours qui ont suivis ce moment magique ont été plutôt rudes car nous alternions entre les tensions, les disputes et les réconciliations ardentes. Et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, nous savons désormais que cela représente le parfait mélange de l'amour véritable.

Au départ, Emma devait me ramener au château en tant que prisonnière et non en en tant qu'amante... Pouvez-vous deviner la réaction de ses parents ? Lorsqu'elle en parlé avec Blanche-Neige et James, ceux-ci sont devenus complètement hystériques, persuadés que j'étais parvenue à ensorceler leur innocente fille. Ils ont voulu ma mort lorsqu'ils ont appris que nous avions couché ensemble à maintes reprises durant le trajet jusqu'au château. Seulement, à ma grande surprise, Emma n'a cessé de leur tenir tête et le fait encore aujourd'hui.

Cependant, lorsque Rumplestilskin a lancé un sort visant à nous séparer et nous envoyer dans un autre monde, nos sentiments n'ont fait que s'intensifier.

Certes, nous étions de simples inconnues en arrivant dans ce monde moderne dont nous ignorions tout mais avec le temps, nous avons fini par tisser de nouveaux liens. Ceux-ci ont été d'abord été amicaux et ont fini par devenir beaucoup plus puissants lorsqu'un soir nous avons à nouveau couché ensemble. Cela a suffi à ramener la magie à Storybrooke et je suis désormais promise à ma belle tête blonde, Emma. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que Blanche voudrait ma mort après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs. Cela avait été le cas au début mais Emma a su la convaincre que j'ai changé et que je suis désormais Regina et rien que Regina.

Eh oui, la veille de mon mariage avec l'amour de ma vie, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de ressasser le passé. En même temps, je n'ai pas trente-six solutions... Blanche tient absolument à maintenir la tradition. Elle a donc tenu à ce qu'Emma passe la nuit chez elle et interdit d'ailleurs tout contact entre les futures mariées avant le mariage.

J'ai sincèrement hâte d'y être, hâte de m'unir à celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Cette histoire va peut-être vous paraître folle, farfelue ou improbable et pourtant ... C'est la mienne, ou plutôt la nôtre. Emma et moi ne formons désormais plus qu'un.

Que nous réserve l'avenir ?

Des moments hauts et des bas ? A coup sûr.

Des plans pour nous séparer ou nuire aux habitants de Storybrooke, la ville dont j'étais le Maire et Emma le Shérif ? Bien-sûr.

L'agrandissement d'une famille ? Qui sait.

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié connaître mon histoire et que vous pensez aussi que moi, la Méchante Reine, puisse avoir le droit au bonheur dans les bras d'Emma. Merci pour votre attention, mes très chers sujets. A bientôt pour la suite de mes aventures, qui sait.


End file.
